Motorcycles are powered by an engine having an output shaft coupled to a drive mechanism through a transmission. The transmission features a variety of gear ratios that can be selectively engaged by a rider during operation. The output of the transmission drives a rear wheel. Motorcycles typically include a gear shifter to allow the rider to manually shift the gears of the transmission. As know to those in the art, the manual gear shifter is usually located on the motorcycle for operation by the rider's left foot. In addition to the gear shifter a rear brake control is usually located on the motorcycle for operation by the rider's right foot. One problem with the foot operated motorcycle controls is locating the controls for operation by different sized riders. That is, leg length and rider position vary dramatically such that safe and comfortable operation of the motorcycle can be compromised. What is desired are motorcycle foot controls that can be adjusted for rider size differences.